No More Memories
by Gandalf3213
Summary: Nothing to do with my other stories. Danny finds out that Tucker's dad did more then beat him. Yaoi warning.
1. Letting it Out

A/N:Incest/abuse followed by violence. I'll continue if you want. Please review, we'd appreciate it. And I don't own it.

The doorknob has never turned so slowly in all the years I've been here to turn it. I sigh, and walk out of my room, readjusting my backpack on my way. The stairs are still carpeted with the same wood. Why did I think anything would be different this morning? Just being my optimistic self, I guess.

"How's it going, Tuck?" My dad flips through his newspaper as I walk into the kitchen. I can't even look at him.

"Good," I say, "I have to get to school early today... so... bye." I fly out of there without even a second glance at my father or my mother. I can still feel his hands on me, all over. He whispers things, terrible promises that echo in my mind for days. I can't breathe, so I slow down, finally stop in front of Danny's house. He comes outside a few minutes later, and we begin the walk to school. He's staring at me, and I almost want to punch him, but I know that's wrong. I really only want to be held by him.. What I really want is for him to tell me it'll be alright.

"You okay, Tuck? You look kind of pale... and tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been having trouble sleeping, that's all." Oh yes, I also want to die.

"Okay... You know, you can talk to me if you need to. Best friends are good for that."

"I know,Danny. Thanks." He puts his arm around me for a moment, and I notice that his arm lingers longer than usual. It's probably just a friendly gesture, but some naive part of me believes that it means something more. The school building looms ominously in the distance, and for some reason I freeze. I've been so afraid all this time, of everything. Danny'll think I'm disgusting. He'll hate me. But I know he won't. I know he'll understand; he'll help.

"Danny…" He moves to stand in front of me, looks into my eyes. I look at my feet, dirty high-tops standing on black pavement. "I lied... I mean, I'm not fine, not even remotely."

"What is it,Tucker? C'mon, you can tell me. Is it girl trouble?" He says this in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. I smile bitterly before looking up at him.

"No, Danny, it's- it's hard to say..." I look all around to make sure nobody is within earshot. Luckily we're somehow extremely early today. Well, no time like the present. "My dad, he-" my voice quiets to a whisper, "he touches me... does other things to me."

I can't even begin to describe the look of utter shock present on Danny Fenton's face at this moment. I notice I'm crying, but I don't really care. My best friend knows about my secret, one I've been keeping for over two years. It's finally caught up with me, I guess. Am I being hugged? I find that Danny's arms are wrapped tightly around me, and I can hear sobbing as if from miles away, but I know it's my sobbing.

"C'mon, Tuck," Danny says, leading me away from the desolate looking school, "you're going to be staying at my house for a while, alright?"

I simply nod and whimper. There's nothing else I can think of to do.

* * *

I'm kind of obssesed withDanny Phantom now. Sorry, they'll be others though, I think. 

**Obsessed is the understatement of the year!**

Ha ha, very funny. Whatever, you know what to do.


	2. Crying Keeps You Sane

**I don't own anything.**

It was a horrible dream.

Tucker knew that that was all it was- a dream. But it felt so _real_. He sat up and looked over at his friend. Danny was watching him, making sure he was alright. He had cut school to help him. Tucker knew he would never be able to repay his friend even if he, Tucker, lived a thousand years.

How could he? Danny had been so...calm about it. Almost as if he had expected this to happen. Almost as if he knew. Danny had taken him back to Danny's own house. Hadn't asked any questions, had barely said a word.

Now Tucker knew he had to tell the whole story. The abuse, physical and mental. The touches. The kisses. The promises never to be kept. It was only after that that Danny blew. Tucker had known that it was bound to happen. Danny Fenton didn't keep anything in for long.

"I can't believe he did this to you!" Danny ranted. "I can't believe it... and you never told me, or Sam, or anybody."

Tucker looked down at the floor, tears stinging my eyes.

"Tuck," Danny came over and sat next to me, putting his arm around my waist. Tucker flinched at the touch, then forced himself to relax. When he looked up again, he saw the hurt look on Danny's face.

"Tuck." Danny tried again. It was hard to talk when you had tears running down your cheeks. "I'm sorry...so sorry."

Then they were both crying...crying for the situation Tucker was in. Crying for the lack of help. Crying for the innocence lost, never to be found again.

They cried until neither of them had any tears left.

* * *

Tell me if you like it. 


	3. Telling the Parents

**i don't own it.**

Danny's bed is soft and warm, and for a few hours, I'm actually able to sleep. I wake up again at about 1PM in a cold sweat from a nightmare I can't remember. Danny is standing in the doorway, and I suddenly realize that I don't know if he's told anybody.

"Hey," he says quietly, leaning against the doorframe, "you're awake..."

"I am," I say, sitting up. I hesitate for a moment, and then, "You didn't- I mean, did you tell your parents? About what I told you?"

"No... But I think you should tell them."

"What did you tell them about why we came back here?" I quickly change the subject. He shook his head.

"I told them nothing. 'Cause they won't be home until late. A big "ghost hunting meeting" or something."

"I'll just told them you've been having some problems lately. It's not gonna work for too long, though..." He's looking at me strange. It's something in his eyes, and somehow I know he truly cares. I've been having trust issues lately; but I can tell he means it. Danny would never hurt me.

"Okay," I say, wiping sleep from my eyes. "Hey, what do you have to eat?" Danny smiles his very own devious smile and says simply, "bacon." I grin like I haven't grinned in months (since I stopped repressing certain memories), and follow him downstairs where we cook up a big pan of bacon. I'm so hungry, I eat half the plateful, which surprises both Danny and I. I haven't had much of an appetite lately. We talk and laugh, like before, but it's different, because now we know what's just beneath the surface.

I've told Danny's parents, and they were shocked beyond all belief. At first, they were in denial, but pretty soon they accepted it (as much as one can, having just been informed). They say I should probably stay home tomorrow, but I find I don't want to. I don't feel safe except for when I'm with Danny, which scares me at the same time.

"No," I say, facing them as I lean forward in the overstuffed armchair, "I think... I think it would be easier for me if I kept going. It would be nice to have some semblance of a normal life..." I smile bitterly at this, and Mrs. Fenton nods sympathetically, while Mr. Fenton's pale round face copies her movement.

The phone rings, and Mrs. Fenton reaches over and picks it up. Mr. Fenton, Danny, and I can only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hello?" ... "Yes, he's right here." ... "I'm sorry, I can't let you talk to him." ... "No, no, you didn't misunderstand-" ... "Excuse me! Could I speak to your wife please?" ... "Thank you." ... "Yes, is this Christie?" ... "Yes, I think you need to talk to your son..."

She hands me the portable phone. I take it, my hand shaking, get up, and walk into the dining room. Carefully, as if I might break it, I put the receiver to my ear.

"H-hello?"

"Tucker, sweetie, we were so worried about you! When the school called and said you didn't show up, your dad nearly had a heart attack!" Yeah, I'm sure he did. Can't lose his 'precious' son, after all.

"I'm fine, mom..."

Silence.

"Why are you over there, honey? Why won't Mrs. Fenton let your father talk to you?"

More silence.

"Mom... There's something I have to tell you..." She already knows; I can feel it. How could she not? "It-it's dad, he-" I'm crying again, damnit, "he... oh God, mom..." make that sobbing, "almost every night, he comes into my room and he forces himself on me!" I am met by dumbstruck silence. This only infuriates me, and I keep yelling. "Didn't you notice! God, did you even care! _How could you let him do that to me! How could you just..._ how could he... I don't understand..." I start to lose steam.

I hear my mother's strangled voice say, "I'll be right there." Then I hear a dial tone. All of a sudden, I'm angry again. I can feel the phone in my hand, and soon it goes through the glass of Mrs. Fenton's china cabinet. I know I'll get in trouble for that later, but right now, I don't care. I hear footsteps rushing into the room as I sweep my hand across the dining room table and send two candlesticks and a bowl of apples flying. It's oddly satisfying to see those red, red apples lying in shards of glass, clear juice leaking out in places they've been cut. Danny holds me back from destroying anything more, and in a few seconds, I am calm again.

"I- I'm sorry Mrs. Fenton, I-"

"Shhh," she says, taking me from Danny's tight embrace and replacing it with her own, "It's okay, Tucker... it's gonna be alright."

I don't want to think anymore. I don't want to exist. I want to rip my own heart out because it's hurting me so much. I settle for moving quickly back over to Danny, probably shocking his parents yet again, and crying on his shoulder. He's warm, and comforting, and hugging me back.

* * *

I don't know what that was. Just...review, okay? 


End file.
